Rise of the Djinn Slayer
by 5waydragon
Summary: when a young Lucy breaks a bottle, releasing an ancient being know as a djinn she will gain strength and wisdom she will become a djinn slayer [nalu pairing, djinn slayer Lucy]
1. the Girl and the Djinn

Within a very large mansion, a young blonde haired girl with brown eyes is crying and running not caring where she's going or who she'll run into she just wants to be alone. She ran into a storage room and sit against an empty crate with a beautiful and elegant bottle on top as she sits down she didn't notice that she pushed the crate back a bit causing the bottle to topple over on its side.

"why is daddy so mean" said the girl through the tears as the bottle slowly rolls to the edge "I was just giving him the rice ball because I thought he was hungry after working in his office for so long and he forgot my birthday"

The bottle reached the edge and fallen over, smashing it on the ground startling the girl she looked at the now broken bottle with a surprised expression then notice bottle's contents are nothing more than sand she stared at the sand in confusion wondering why anyone would put sand in a bottle. all of sudden much to the girl's fright the sand started fly upwards and then came down in a slow-moving tornado to one single spot clumping together forming what looks like feet, then legs, a torso, arms, finally a head with ponytailed hair, then the sand-created statue started to look more and more human-like till the statue turn into 5.7 woman with blonde hair that looks like it has sand coming off of it and amber eyes _**(A/N think shantae with blonde hair, light skin, amber- eyes, and green clothing)**_

"*yawns and stretches arms* what a nice nap "said the woman then looks at the broken bottle and went wide eye." WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO MY HOME" she then noticed her surrounding "AND HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE" she finally noticed the little girl and started to look rather sheepish for her yelling and the use of the word hell "um little girl can you please tell me where I am and how did my bottle get here "

"y-y-you're in m-my f-f-family's h-home" the little girl manages to stuttered out still quite frighten by the woman that was once a pile sand

The woman crouched down to the little girl's eye level "hey hey hey take slow deep breathes before talking" the little girl did as she was told and calmed down "now back on topic how did my bottle get here"

"my papa bought it from a man who had lot old stuff he said he got it from a monk whatever that is and he said it had an evil spirit sealed inside from 100 years ago, though I don't know what that means"

And now the woman had turned white as ghost 'A HUNDRED YEARS that means I missed Cindrake's once a decade boring-ass gathering 10 times, shit he's going to be piss at me AND I'M NOT AN EVIL SPIRIT I MEAN SERIOUSLY DO I EVEN LOOK REMOTELY EVIL, THAT'S IT NO MORE SLEEPING IN TEMPLES!' she thought the last part angrily

"now can you please tell me who or what you are "the little girl said

"oh, I'm sorry how rude of me I am the earth djinn, Mineras" said the now dubbed Mineras confidently

"what's a djinn" the little girl asked innocently

Mineras face faulted to the ground "right, for a minute there I forgotten I was talking to a 10-year-old" she said as a she regains her composure "well now how about this I'll explain to a you what's a djinn as I talk with your parents ok"

The little girl's expression turned sad "mommy died 2 months ago, and daddy barely ever comes out of his office I tried giving him a rice ball one of our chefs helped me make it look like a him because I thought he was hungry because he didn't come out for lunch but he yelled at me saying he was busy and I was a pest and he wasn't hungry he even forgot today's birthday" she started crying

Mineras looked at the girl with sympathy and sadness she then crouches back down hugged the girl tight as she strokes the back of the girl's head "It's okay let it all out" said Mineras as the little girl hugs her back the child cried for 10 minutes before calming "there better" the girl was still frowning but nodded "good now what's your name kid"

"Lucy "said the now dubbed Lucy

"ok Lucy let's go to your room and I'll explain what djinns are and forget about telling your father about me" Mineras said as she was thinking "I REFUSE TO LET THAT MAN HARM THIS CHILD'S HEART"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An older looking Lucy wearing a beige denim vest over a grass green tank-top, a pair of dark brown jeans that goes just above the knees, and a pair of wrap -around sandals is waking up from nap under a tree *yawns *'looks like I fell asleep while resting under this tree' she thought 'better get going or I'll won't be able to make it to Hargeon before salamander gets away' with that thought she started her way towards town

"I wonder why I dreamt of the day I first met mom maybe it's the world letting me know I'm going to see her again soon" she said quietly to herself then she starts think to herself 'still it's thanks to her that I manage to put up with the neglect my so-called father put me though, he didn't even notice I had an empty wine bottle in the back of my closet that mom used to sleep in, she helped me practice magic even got me 2 out of 3 of my birth mother's keys back I still wish she was able to get Capricorn's though *sigh* but hey that's life you just gotta learn to live with it I can only hope he's being treated right, she also managed to teach me earth djinn slayer magic, every djinn's specialty illusion magic, and a little bit of reequip magic so I can store away my hammer and bottle, still don't know how nobody found out silencing circle or not, it also had been 2 years since mom help me escape that life when my father tried to get me betroth to someone I didn't even know, been on the road with her ever since I even had my name changed from heartfilia to Goldencrystal, it was only 2 weeks since mom told me it was time for me to strike out on my own and join the guild of my dreams fairy tail and she thought salamander could help me get in'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe my sex appeal only got the price on the key down by 1,000 jewels" Lucy grumbled as she walks away from the store she found out she got to Hargeon before salamander did so she decided to do some shopping

Lucy then hears the sound squealing and yelling and went to check it out, she heard the word salamander 'salamander is here!' she thought

in the middle a crowd of women Lucy saw a man with dark blue hair and black eyes "what the" she said all of sudden she got a severe headache 'WHAT THE HELL WHERE'D THIS HEADACHE COME FROM' she thought luckily a pink haired young man with onyx eyes stumbling though, bumping into Lucy causing the magic to wear off and her headache disappeared, Lucy look at the crazed lovesick women beating up the poor pink haired man and realized the so-called "salamander" guy used the illegal mental subjugation magic charm on all these women and was trying to use it on her 'luckily he doesn't know I'm an djinn slayer and alteration magic of any kind doesn't work on us' she thought Lucy's eye twitch in anger along with a vein popping out of her head 'I came here for this guy ?! he's too much of an attention hog to be salamander' she suddenly felt the need to bury the faker in a landslide unfortunately the guy was already gone, Lucy sighed frustrated she then looked at the pink haired young man and thought 'might as well thank him since he help me with that headache' she regretted it later when he and the talking cat that was with him got her to spend all the money she saved on their food, after he told her their names were Natsu and happy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like fairy tail is causing trouble again" Lucy said as looking though a sorceress weekly magazine while sitting on a bench "took down the Devon theft family but destroyed 7 houses in the process" she laughs "I wonder how you get into fairy tail do you turn in an application or do you go through an interview " she said wondering

"so, you want to get into fairy tail?" said fake salamander as he was coming out of the bushes behind Lucy (going to refer fake salamander as FS at this point)

"YOU" she yelled almost tried to bury him in a pile of rubble ALMOST

"yes, me salamander" he says as he tries to use charm on her

"you know that magic's weakness is awareness right" Lucy said not wanting to reveal she's a djinn slayer

"ah I knew you were a mage the moment I laid eyes on you" said FS

"can you please skip the theatrics and get to the part where you tell why you're here" Lucy said with an annoyed tone

"Uh right I just wanted to personally invite to my little soiree." Said the FS

"Yeah, no thanks who would want to go to a party organized by a creep like you "said Lucy with an angry tone

"a creep why would you say a thing like that "said the FS in a hurt tone

"you used an illegal magic for your own personal gain you're the worst" said Lucy

"don't be mad my dear, it's all in good fun I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party can you blame me." Said FS

"wow, self-centered AND idiotic what a combo" said Lucy with evident sarcasm, not believing a word he said, as she was about to walk away

"you want get to into fairy tail right" that stopped her in her track "I can get you in" said FS

"how" Lucy said skeptically

"have you heard of salamander, one of fairy tail's wizard" asked FS

"well yeah" *raised eyebrow* "are you telling me your salamander" Lucy said with a suspicious glare

"yes, I am and if you come to my party I can probably put in a good word for you" said FS

'why is he so determined to have me believe he's salamander, it's almost like he's doing this just so people think that the real salamander planned this party' Lucy thought as her eyes widen 'what a minute, that's it he's using salamander's name to put blame on him and fairy tail. But what for, I have go to that find out what's going on and stop it' Lucy thoughted full of determination

"okay fine I'll go to that party, but I got my eye on you" Lucy said not once losing the glare

"alright then, see ya there at my yacht, and remember don't mention the charm spell" FS said flown away using fire magic

"yeah yea-h-hey wait a minute" Lucy said with a little panic in her voice "DID HE SAY YACHT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy is standing on the pier in an illusion of a red dress, where the yacht that the party was being held at "I hate the ocean" said Lucy with her voice full of disdain and resentment while glaring the 'hopefully my medication will hold out, why is it that whenever we, djinn slayers are away from our elements we feel sick as all hell' Lucy thought

She got on the boat when it was time to depart, by the time the ship was a fair bit away from shore, Lucy is in a lounge area with FS

"Lucy, you say? That's a lovely name" FS said trying to woo her

"yeah thanks" Lucy said trying hard to fight down on the queasiness in her stomach

"let's start with a toast" FS said after he poured him and Lucy some fruit, with a snap of his finger, drops of the juice started float up in the air. "now, open your mouth and savor these jewel of fruit juice as they enter"

'creep' Lucy thought as the drops got closer to her when she felt a slight pain in her head, she stands up and swatted the drops away from her. "what are you doing, that's sleep magic" Lucy said with a voice full of resentment

"I'm impressed" FS said

"I know that you never had any intention of putting in a good at fairy tail for me and that you're not really salamander" Lucy said

"oh, you're a tough one" FS said with tiny bit of a smirk, the curtains were pulled back to reveal several crooks carrying the women from

"what's going on here?!" Lucy demanded

"welcome to my ship, you will behave yourself until we reach Bosco… girl" FS said creepy-ass look

Before she could react Lucy big burly man grabbed from behind, she was about break away from him but FS took her key away from her

"so, you're a celestial spirit wizard" FS said while looking at her keys" unfortunately these keys only work for the wizard they're contracted to, so they're useless to me" he then tossed Lucy's keys into the ocean before her widen eyes

"you shouldn't have done that" Lucy said darkly with her hair over her eyes "no one and I mean no one does that to my keys!" she lifted her head to revealed her eyes were glowing gold shocking the crooks, she turned her arms into sand allowing them to slip through her captor's fingers and Lucy to get away from him

"what the" said both SF and Lucy's captor

She took a deep breath " **song of the** -" Lucy said but was cut off by a crash through the roof courtesy of the pink-haired wonder, Natsu "what the hell"

"happy, get Lucy out of here" said Natsu before he plopped down on the ground in a sick heap

"wait a minu-" before Lucy could finish that sentence happy her whisked away and of the boat, FS tried to shoot them down but happy was able dodge all the shots while Lucy was looking quite green 'my medication was meant for sea sickness, not air sickness' Lucy thought remorsefully

"happy, we have to go back for Natsu and those woman, and so I can pummel that bastard into paste" Lucy said the last part darkly before she covered her mouth to stop herself from vomiting, while happy sweat dropped and thought 'geez, she talks like erza'

"can't do that Lucy" happy said

"wha why" Lucy questioned

"because I'm out of magic" happy said and just like that Happy's wings disappeared "you dumbass cat" yelled Lucy as she and happy plummeted into the water, Lucy swam through waters and found her keys on a coral branch after her head came out of the water she looked back at the boat with a look of pure determination and anger

"here goes **open: gate of the water bearer, Aquarius** " Lucy called out (-lack of a better term here) as she summoned her strongest spirit

"fish" happy said joyfully "no" Lucy said sternly as she slapped him across the head "that was amazing" happy said "well I am a celestial spirit wizard! I can use gatekeys to summon celestial spirits from another world"

"ahem now Aquarius I know your pissed off but the bastard that thrown yours and everyone else's keys *she points back at the boat* is on that boat so please crash it into port so I can bury him"

"chi… fine" said Aquarius obviously still pissed the hell off but agrees at where her anger should be directed, with mighty yell blasted a torrent of water out of the jug launching and crashing the boat into port as well as Lucy and happy

"DAMN IT AQUARIUS could've warn me when you attack so I can at least dodge it" Lucy yelled

"yeah yeah, well I'm going back to my date with my boyfriend…" Aquarius said drawling out the word boyfriend as she returns to the celestial spirit world

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP RUBBING IT IN! "Lucy yelled at her spirit as she disappeared, Lucy runs over to the now beached boat to make sure Natsu and the women are fine "Natsu" she called to him as he was on top the ships side

"you said you're from fairy tail?" said Natsu voice brimming with anger

"yeah, so what? Get him" SF ordered "right" two crooks obediently replied running towards Natsu

"Natsu" Lucy called out to him voice full of worry

"let me get a closer look at you" Natsu said as he takes off his jacket

"don't worry, we should've told you this earlier but Natsu's a wizard too" happy stated surprising her quite a bit

"my name is Natsu dragneel of fairy tail and I've never seen before in my life "Natsu declared, after he backhanded the 2 thugs away from him, while showing his guild mark

"Natsu's a fairy tail wizard?!" Lucy exclaimed surprised even further

"th-that emblem! He's the real deal Bora" said a random crook

"you fool! Don't call me by that name!" said the now known Bora irritated with his underling's stupidity

"Bora… Bora the prominence, he was kicked out of the titan nose guild years ago" happy said recognizing the infamy bora holds

"I don't care if you're a good guy or a bad guy… but I won't let you tarnish fairy tail!" said Natsu with rage building up

"and what are gonna do about, kid. **Prominence typhoon**!"Bora yelled out as he attacks Natsu with the spell

"natsu!" Lucy called, once again worried for Natsu safety, was about to run up the boat before happy blocked her path

"the bigger the talk, the weaker the man" said bora as he was about to walk away

"geez, this taste horrible. Are you really a fire wizard? This is the worst fire I've ever tasted" said Natsu as he casually eats the flames shocking everyone

"thanks for the meal" said Natsu after he ate the flames

"wh-wh-who the hell is this guy?" said Bora now terrified of the pink-haired man

"fire won't work against Natsu" stated happy

"so Natsu's a fire dragon slayer and here I thought you guys were wannabe dragon hunters" said Lucy then her eyes widen, ignoring the angry "hey" from Happy, 'wait a minute Natsu's a FIRE dragon slayer, one of the rarest forms of magic, in fairy tail that could mean' Lucy thought as Natsu prepares his counterattack

Natsu took a breath roars out " **roar of the fire dragon** " as a stream of fire blasted out of his mouth causing quite the explosion turning the ship into a pile of splintering wood

"B-Bora! I've seen this guy before!" crook #4 informs bora as he floats on a stream of purple fire "the pink hair and the scaly looking scarf! No doubt about it! He's the real- "

"salamander" Lucy finishing the crooks thought

"pay attention, now! This is what fairy tail wizards are like!" Natsu battle cried before running towards Bora

" **red shower** " Bora hastily called out as he fires multiple orbs of fire, Natsu just used them as stepping stones to get to Bora so he can knock out of the air with a punch to the face

"ouch, that's got to hurt" Lucy said as she enjoys the beatdown Natsu's giving Bora then she noticed that Bora's goons are making a run for it "oh, I don't think so" she breaks the illusion of her red dress revealing her real clothes and turns her whole body into sand, shocking happy, and reforms it in front of the goons surprising them

(search[Arabian Fantasy Music - Garden of Gods by Adrian von Ziegler ] on youtube this is earth djinn slayer Lucy's battle theme)

"eat this" Lucy shouts as she took a deep breath and yells out " **song of the earth djinn** " blast a whirlwind of sand and stone from her mouth at the criminals, already knocked a few out One of the crooks tried to attack her but she easily dodged it " **open palm of the earth djinn** " Lucy yells as she hits the crook with palm strike made of pure stone, sending him flying, " **requip** " said Lucy as she summons her Warhammer which the head seems to be made of gray brick with runes engraved on it and the shaft Lucy jumped up high in the air and slam her hammer ground as she yells out " **sand pit of the earth djinn** " the very ground the crooks were turned into a large pit of sand causing them to be dragged into the center, luckily for them it wasn't very deep Lucy then brought her hammer down a second time on the ground next to the sandpit and yells out " **rising spires of the earth djinn** " causing huge stalagmites to rise out of sandpit, surrounding and trapping the criminals there

Lucy then turned around to get back to Natsu only to see him and Happy there, slacked jaw and wide eyed, "what, you didn't expect to meet a fellow slayer" said Lucy they then saw the soldiers coming their way "the army-" Lucy didn't get finish her sentence

"shit, let's get outta here!" said Natsu as he was speedily dragging Lucy away from the soldiers"why do I have to?!" Lucy asked "you said wanna join our guild" said Natsu causing Lucy to smile, which Natsu returned "come on" he says as he, Lucy, and Happy, run off to magnolia

END OF CHAPTER

 _Dear god this took longer than it should've, please review all commentary welcomed_


	2. annoucement

**First off I would like to apologize that this isn't actually a new chapter, secondly don't worry I'm not abandoning this fic it just that I'm having trouble figuring out how should Lucy's first guild fight be like with her being quite a bit OOC it's kind of hard to think of what reactions Lucy should give to what event without her seeming like another Erza thirdly I have this idea for a new fanfic not for fairy tail but for a cartoon called loud house along with an all-out fandom challenge that I will announce on my DeviantArt page when's the fic ready for action, for those who** wants **to take part in this challenge please watch me, I don't want to spoil it so I'm just going to say that it involves the word "incarnate" and a concept that's been abused by a company that should stick to making toys! also i like to metion i put up a link connecting to my DeviantArt page,** ** **edit: or at least i tried to, please just search me up my username is the same as my username T-T,** that's all for now  
**


End file.
